Rembering
by Dragon Huntress
Summary: When Minerva McGonagall keeps a secret from her husband will he be able to figure out what it is with the help of a song? The answer...... Well what are u waiting for read and find out! This is a one shot


Remembering

It was July 7th and most of the hogwarts staff was at home. All except for two. Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledor. The two had been married for two years. But they still had a few secrets that they were entitled to. Although she would not admit it Minerva had come from a very abusive family. And not even Albus knew about it.

Minerva still had not gotten over the abuse. And made the mistake of listening to a Country song by Martina McBride. The song was Concrete Angle.

She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,   
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;   
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain, She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

But while Minerva was listening to the song, remembering, and sobbing uncontrollably. Albus had walked in to there shared summer chambers. "What's wrong Tabby, surly this inspiring song cannot be that sad." he said while sitting next to his startled wife.

"I'm fine Albus." Minerva replied defensively

"My dear Tabby I've never heard a more preposterous lie coming from you. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Albus but this song brings back painful memories. Ones from my life before and during my instruction at Hogwarts. That's why when we became friends I would never let you come over to my dads house."

"You don't mean to tell me that your father abused you! Tabby why didn't you tell me sooner I would have found a way to help you."

"I was scared. And I didn't want to cause you worry by telling you. We were happy here the classes were interesting and the atmosphere was wonderful."

"Oh Tabby I wish you would have told me, I wouldn't have loved you any less. If anything I would have loved you more if that were possible."

Albus moved forward to embrace Minerva trying to show all of his love and compassion for his five year friend. They were two years apart in Hogwarts and were both in Gryfindor and in the Hogwarts chess club. Minerva had slaughtered him in the finals.

Having talked about her past and sobbing uncontrollably Minerva fell asleep in her husbands arms, Having noticed this Albus carried Minerva to there bedroom and laid her in it, then climbing in the bed with her Albus fell asleep watching Minerva sleep. In the days to come Minerva was plagued by horrid memories of her past, but Albus was there and he vowed to never let her deal with something alone.

About five years later a child was born to Minerva and Albus. While few knew who her real parents were**_ Kathryn McGonagall_** grew up to be a great Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and author.

Okay so how did you all like that I don't own the Song Concrete Angle it's Martina McBride's song, also I don't own ANY characters EXCEPT for **_Kathryn McGonagall_**. My story An Interesting Reunion is in the process of reversion. I will not post it until I have a proper Beta reader. This story as it is, is NOT beta read. That's all for now so enjoy this look into Minerva's past and a look at my character Kathryn's Origins.


End file.
